


The Best He Could Be

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: Svidge Celebration 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Once again: angst, Svidge Celebration 2017, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: He loves her but she didn't love him.He just wanted her to be happy.





	The Best He Could Be

Sven was half-conscious when he was dragged back onto their ship. He had taken a shot meant for the blue paladin. The one from the other reality. He had seen how the green one - Pidge - looked at him and had made his choice.

Sven was in love with her. 

She was in love with the blue paladin - Lance.

 

So he saved him. He could have let him die but... it would have broken her heart.

She had smiled so happily when she saw he was alive. It helped dull the pain a little.

Slav was muttering anxiously next to him, digging through their first-aid bag. He opens his mouth to tell him to stop - that he's going to die and there's nothing he can do - but all that comes out is a wheeze that immediately dissolves into a hacking cough. Slav looks up, concern on his face.

"Sven, careful! There's only 5.917 realities where you survive this!" Sven's eyes flutter as black dots dance across his vision.

"Ya, well, this isn’t one of them..." Slav hurries over, desperately trying to save him. Sven lifts his hands and lightly pushes him away. "If you... ever meet the green... green paladin again... tell her I'm... I'm sorry..." and with that, his vision blurs then goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the third prompt of the [Svidge Celebration](https://svidgecelebration.tumblr.com).
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
